La naissance d'un monstre
by Lusaphira
Summary: L'amour fut ce qui perdit Tom Elvis Jedusor. Une tragédie scella son destin et celui de tant d'autres. Ces sales moldus la lui avaient arrachée, ils l'avaient tuée! Désormais, ils allaient tous payer et souffrir. Un jour, le monde entier craindra son nom!


Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs.

Voici un petit OS sur l'un des personnages clés de la série, mais dont on ignore encore pas mal de choses sur son passé.

Voici un essai sur ce qui a pu être, selon moi, la naissance de Voldemort et la création de son premier Horcruxe.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>« La seule chose qui permet au mal de triompher est l'inaction des hommes de bien »<p>

Edmund Burke (1729-1797)

A la question : Qui est Voldemort ? La majorité des gens grimace en entendant ce nom porteur de mort et de souffrance. Bien peu osent répondre ouvertement qu'il fut probablement le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire sorcière, allant plus loin que quiconque dans l'étude des arcanes sombres.

A la question : Qui est Tom Elvis Jedusor ? Beaucoup haussent les épaules car bien peu connaissent ce nom. Ceux qui l'ont côtoyé se souviennent que cet orphelin brillant, studieux et charismatique fut l'un des meilleurs élèves que Poudlard connut.

Pourtant, pour le plus grand regret de ces personnes, l'orphelin à la personnalité affirmée est devenu l'un des êtres les plus cruels et les plus abjects que le monde ait jamais connu.

La transformation de Tom Elvis Jedusor débuta lentement, progressant à cause de petites frustrations, de ces petits éléments qui s'entassaient. Nombreux sont ceux tentés de croire que c'est la découverte de son lignage qui l'a fait tomber sur le sentier des ténèbres. Pourtant, lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il avait des origines glorieuses, descendant de la noble lignée de Serpentard, et que son père était un simple moldu, il ne l'a pas immédiatement haï. Il n'a éprouvé que du mépris pour ce pauvre imbécile qui avait abandonné sa mère. Il a fini par le détester, mais il ne l'a pas haï. Du moins, pas immédiatement.

La réalité est plus tragique. L'amour, ce pouvoir que Dumbledore plaçait au dessus de tous les autres, fut celui qui fit définitivement basculer Jedusor dans les ténèbres.

Dans l'orphelinat ou il vécut les onze premières années de sa vie, et ou il dut retourner chaque été, le jeune homme comprit rapidement qu'il était différent. Il détestait cet endroit, à cause des autres enfants. Jedusor savait qu'il était spécial, largement au dessus des autres enfants. Il leur faisait peur, les obligeait à lui obéir, il pouvait leur faire mal s'il en avait envie. En plus de ces dons, il apprit rapidement l'art de la dissimulation, cherchant ou étaient les limites pour éviter que les adultes ne puissent le réprimander.

Il apprit bientôt que le bien et le mal n'étaient que des concepts futiles. Il était au dessus de ça. Pour un être spécial comme lui, il n'y avait que le pouvoir et ceux qui étaient trop faibles pour le rechercher.

Parmi les enfants qu'il côtoyait et qu'il aimait souvent brutaliser lorsqu'ils le mettait en colère, il y avait une jeune fille. Malgré que tous chuchotaient, parlant avec crainte sur les phénomènes étranges entourant Jedusor, elle était la seule à ne pas avoir peur de lui.

Bien qu'elle était l'exact opposé de Jedusor, elle se rapprocha lentement de lui. Il avait les cheveux noirs comme la nuit, elle avait les cheveux blonds comme de l'or. Il était taciturne, renfermé et calculateur, elle était souriante, ouverte et spontanée.

Pourtant, cette petite fille ayant à peine deux ans de moins que Tom, avait un point commun avec l'orphelin froid. Elle avait également des dons spéciaux, des pouvoirs semblables aux siens.

Tom s'est rapidement rapproché de Judith, se demandant souvent si elle était une fée ou un ange. Elle ne pouvait pas être une sorcière, puisqu'il avait souvent lu qu'elles étaient des femmes laides et méchantes. Judith était trop belle et trop radieuse pour cela.

Les deux enfants passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, se soustrayant le plus souvent possible à la surveillance des adultes et se passionnant pour leurs dons. Des pouvoirs qui en faisaient des êtres exceptionnels, car Tom ne se lassait jamais de voir la petite fille créer une flammèche qui dansait dans la paume de sa main.

Lorsqu'il reçut enfin sa lettre pour Poudlard, Tom découvrit un monde totalement nouveau ou il n'était pas l'exception, mais la norme. Enfin, il n'allait pas être rejeté pour ce qu'il était, mais il se jurait de ne pas être un simple sorcier, anonyme comme les autres. Il était trop spécial pour cela.

Durant les premières années de sa scolarité, il chercha de nouveau à être une exception, brillant pas sa réussite et sa soif de savoir. Lors de sa troisième année, quand il assista à l'entrée des nouveaux élèves, il s'interrogea sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas vu Judith à la répartition.

De retour dans son orphelinat, Jedusor essaya d'avoir de ses nouvelles, mais personne ne put lui répondre convenablement. Ils lui mentaient tous, il le sentait pertinemment. Ces lamentables moldus pensaient le berner avec leurs sourires de façade, tandis qu'ils lui cachaient des choses. C'est après quelques minutes à interroger l'une des responsables de la maison, qu'il finit par découvrir que Judith était partie. Pour se débarrasser d'une autre bouche inutile à nourrir, la petite blonde avait été confié à une famille bourgeoise, pour grandir comme jeune fille au pair.

Tom fut plus qu'en colère. Comment avaient-ils osés éloigner cette personne spéciale, comme lui ? Comment avaient ils osé envoyer une sorcière finir comme esclave, dans la maison d'un quelconque moldu ?

Malgré tout son charisme, son pouvoir de séduction et l'art de la flatterie dans lequel il excellait, le bel adolescent de quatorze ans n'avait jamais pu leur faire volontairement avouer le lieu de résidence.

Dès son retour à Poudlard, Tom Elvis Jedusor se pencha encore plus profondément dans la magie, sans jamais rien révéler de ses véritables projets. Seul Dumbledore avait quelques doutes sur les raisons officiellement données, mais les autres professeurs évoquaient juste l'intarissable soif de savoir du brillant élève de la maison vert et argent, ainsi que sa grande curiosité.

Tom Elvis Jedusor se renseigna beaucoup sur la loi, en particulier sur les réglementations sur l'usage des sorts par les sorciers de premier cycle et sur les sortilèges avancés appliqués sur les baguettes par le Ministère.

Avec une facilité déconcertante, il découvrit que l'Allée des Embrumes était le lieu idéal pour se procurer des baguettes sur lesquelles le Ministère de la Magie n'avait appliqué aucune trace. Ce n'était pas légal, mais le jeune garçon appliquait l'adage selon lequel tout pouvait être fait, tant qu'on ne se faisait pas prendre. Un comportement assimilé depuis son enfance et qui honorait son ancêtre, faisant honneur aux principes de Salazar Serpentard.

Tout orphelin pauvre qu'il était, le manque d'argent n'était plus un problème pour lui, puisque il connaissait les vertus du chantage et de l'extorsion. C'étaient des atouts toujours utiles, même si ses amis des nobles maisons Black et Malefoy pouvaient sans problème le dépanner d'une vingtaine de gallions.

Avec sa nouvelle baguette indétectable, achetée en menaçant une personne à coups de maléfices en Fouchelangue, il chercha à se renseigner sur Judith. Fatigué de poser des questions sans réponses, il appliqua l'un des sortilèges interdits. Il mit simplement les bonnes personnes sous l'influence du maléfice de l'Imperium. Hélas, la découverte qu'il fit le frappa brutalement en plein cœur. La jeune fille était malencontreusement décédée suite à une chute violente dans un escalier, n'ayant pas vue une caisse traîner sur la première marche.

Ca, ce n'était que la version officielle. Une version que l'agent de police et le médecin légiste avaient constatés avant de publier un avis de décès, grassement soudoyés par quelques dizaines de livres sterling.

Tom Jedusor découvrit finalement la réalité, forçant les pantins de moldus qu'il contrôlait sans problème, à parler.

Il s'avéra que Judith avait révélé par inadvertance un de ses pouvoirs. Elle avait fait cette erreur la veille de son onzième anniversaire, trop excitée par l'idée de gagner une année de plus et ayant oublié toute prudence. Elle ignorait la provenance de ses dons, la veille du jour ou un professeur aurait du lui révéler la vérité.

Lorsqu'elle oublia de se retenir, elle montra l'un de ses pouvoirs, terrifiant ceux chez qui elle se trouvait. La peur qu'elle inspira chez la famille de moldus fut telle, que tous la fuirent en hurlant. Ne comprenant pas leur réaction, elle essaya de les calmer mais les cris de terreurs de la famille furent tels, que le chef de famille se jeta sur elle. Mu par la terreur, il la battit à mort, malgré les suppliques de la blonde. Lorsqu'elle cessa de crier, il la jeta dans l'escalier pour maquiller la scène en accident.

Lorsqu'il sut ce qui s'était réellement passé, Jedusor essaya de ne pas pleurer. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, ses membres tremblèrent, ses jointures blanchirent et ses dents grincèrent, mais il ne pleura pas.

La tristesse qui aurait normalement du l'engloutir, fut noyée par ce sentiment qui couvait en lui depuis des années.

Tom Elvis Jedusor découvrit ce qu'était la véritable haine. Une force si puissante qu'elle ne serait jamais possible à éteindre, une brûlure qui le poursuivait et qui était aussi douloureuse que jouissive.

Grâce à sa maîtrise du sortilège de l'Imperium, il obtint rapidement l'adresse des moldus ayant froidement assassiné son amie. Il chercha à trouver et à punir les meurtriers de Judith, la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais vue comme un domestique, comme un pion ou un élément utilisable.

Il pénétra dans la demeure de ces ignobles moldus, dégoûté de devoir volontairement se mêler à cette engeance indigne de toucher un des siens, une race détestable indigne de vivre aux cotés des sorciers.

Ils avaient eu peur d'une petite fille ne contrôlant pas ses pouvoirs, alors il allait leur montrer ce qu'était un véritable sorcier. Tom était impatient de tester tout ce qu'il avait pu lire dans les grimoires de magie noire.

Pendant près d'une heure, il joua avec sa nouvelle baguette achetée dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Lorsque les autorités moldues arrivèrent sur la scène de crime, les agents de police n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Même durant le Blitz et la guerre, ils n'avaient jamais vu une telle horreur.

Le père et toute sa famille avait été massacrée d'une façon absolument abominable. On retrouva leurs peaux, juste leurs peaux vidées du reste de leurs corps, clouées sur la grande porte de leur hôtel particulier. Les corps écorchés et mutilés étaient restés à l'intérieur et selon les experts médicaux, il semblerait qu'ils aient mis plusieurs heures à mourir.

Jedusor n'imaginait pas les multiples usages du Doloris pour faire du mal à ces moins que rien, mais il apprenait vite et son imagination était fertile.

Une fois le massacre perpétué, il traça un dessin ésotérique sur le mur. Il figura son emblème qu'il avait mis si longtemps à trouver et qui allait finir par devenir un symbole de peur : un crâne aux yeux vides dont la bouche ouverte laissait sortir un serpent.

Si l'enquête fut vite classée par la police, attribuant la responsabilité à un clochard ivre aux yeux vitreux qui s'était accusé du massacre le jour même, ce crime ne fut que le premier d'une longue série. Ce jour ci, un jeune garçon âgé de seulement quinze ans, céda à la haine et accomplit un acte innommable.

Lorsqu'il acheva la bourgeois responsable de la mort de Judith, le brun sentit son âme être déchirée. Il accomplit un sortilège que peu de gens connaissaient et entra dans le cercle très fermé des plus grands mages noirs.

Avisant le journal intime qu'il emmenait partout avec lui, il créa son premier Horcruxe. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se sentait étrange. Il était toujours le même, mais le monde l'entourant semblait avoir moins de prise sur lui. Pour preuve, le vent frais de cette nuit ne lui arrachait même plus un frisson et l'air vicié par le smog de la capitale britannique ne lui paraissait même plus sentir mauvais. Par contre, le journal qu'il tenait contre son corps vibrait, rougeoyant d'une énergie magique très familière.

Ce jour là, Tom Elvis Jedusor prit une résolution inébranlable, qui allait sceller le destin de millions de personnes.

Il promettait à tous les sorciers le droit de vivre librement, sans craindre l'existence des moldus. Il anéantirait sans pitié cette engeance, des êtres incapables de concevoir qu'il existait des gens leurs étant supérieurs.

Il s'assurerait que chaque moldu reçoive son châtiment, apporté par un être suprême qui ne craignait plus rien. Il avait jadis eu peur de la mort, alors il en prit les attributs. Marqué par cette grande inconnue qui lui avait arrachée sa mère et son amie, il est devenu un être qui ne pouvait même plus mourir. Il était devenu la mort, fondant sur ses ennemis comme le rayon vert émanant de sa baguette de houx. Il était devenu immortel, transformé en un dieu, ca il était au dessus de tous les autres et qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter de connaître la même fin que ces êtres pathétiques.

Ce jour là, l'orphelin jura qu'un jour, tous craindraient son nom. Non pas le nom détesté de son moldu de père, mais un nouveau nom créé en détruisant l'ancien. Un nom qui fera frissonner tous ceux qui l'entendront. Un nom tabou et maudit, qu'ils n'oseront même plus prononcer.

Ce jour là, l'orphelin froid et renfermé, mais ayant encore une pointe de bienveillance en lui disparut. Tom Elvis Jedusor n'existait plus.

Désormais, il était … Lord Voldemort.


End file.
